


Lifestyles of the Young and the Reckless (Work In Progress)

by We_Are_All_Dead_Inside



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Multi, Summary, hope people like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:51:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/We_Are_All_Dead_Inside/pseuds/We_Are_All_Dead_Inside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I was kinda just thrown into this, and this is absolutely the most insane thing I have ever done, but I like these people. May as well stick this one until the end."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Umm...Hi. So this is my first attempt at a story and even then this isn't even a story. This is just a summary and maybe a snippet of the story to give y'all more of an idea in how this's gonna go. Hope y'all like this!

Carlos has had enough. Jay, Mal, and Evie's weren't picked on near as much. And it had been ok for a while, after he had chosen good along with the others. The Tourney jocks and Audrey and her prissy 'popular' friends had left him alone for a while. Now, it was border lining abuse instead of bullying.

Enter the new Descendants; Hayden Desmond, son of Hades. Manny Hunter, son of the Huntsman. Hera-Alecto Hook, daughter of Captain Hook. Lycan Wolf, daughter of the actually innocent 'Big Bad' Wolf that the mentally insane Red Riding Hood had met and tricked everyone into believing was evil. Cynder Charming, kidnapped daughter of Cinderella and her Prince Charming, raised by Anastasia and Drizella. And finally, Hannah Westerguard, daughter of Prince Hans. They were never really evil, more just massive trouble makers that wanted to escape their abusive parents. They befriend Carlos and when the abuse has gone on long enough, they convince him and a group of maybe fifteen others to leave Auradon Prep.

Three years later, Auradon and its people are attacked by demons. Demons that Carlos and the others have spent three years fighting. When they return to Auradon to answer their distress call, familiar faces recognize familiar faces. All hell breaks lose. A new war begins in the midst of a real one, this time one of love and rage and unanswered questions. When will it all end?


	2. Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaser chapter

Carlos hurried down the dark path that led to Auradon Prep, where most of the students and their parents had taken shelter. It was night, raining, and had the stench of demons everywhere. Carlos had a black cloak and a dagger in his boot, but if more than one demon saw him, he'd be in trouble. Lycan and the others where at least fifty feet behind him, trailing him. If he  _was_ attacked, Lycan with her werewolf speed and Hayden with his shadow travel would probably get to him in time though, so he might turn out okay. Just in case, he slowed to quiet his footsteps, then thought about it, paused, removed the dagger from his boot, and used Hera-Alecto's leather arm cuff to secure it to his wrist.

A lone wolf howl cut through the thunder and splash of rain on the pavement. Carlos picked up his pace again, breaking into a full-blown run. That wasn't Lycan or her packs howl. That was a Lupus demon's. Those were one of the only demon's Carlos hadn't been able to defeat. He would be no good to Auradon if he died before he could answer the distress call.

A dark shape flew over head, nearly landing on top of Carlos. Sharp claws slashed a gaping wound across his torso and left arm. Carlos fell, yanking out the small dagger, even though it would probaly do no good. They grappled for a terrifying moment, before the Lupus was ripped off of Carlos. 

"Go!" Lycan yelled. "Hera and I will be right behind you!"

Carlos scrambled to his feet and took off again, gritting his teeth against the pain that tore through his body with every pounding step. Behind him, the Lupus let out one final, agony-filled, death howl. He didn't far stop. Then;

"Carlos!" Hayden. The son of Hades stepped out of the shadows, Lycan and Hera each holding one of his hands. Hera released Hayden's wrist moving behind him to place her hands on Lycan's hips. Hayden held out a hand. "Come on, grab on. This way is faster than running."

"Then why didn't we do this in the first place?!" Carlos hissed. Nevertheless, he latched on and braced himself for the shocking cold of Shadow-Travel.

\----------------------------------------

They stepped out into the entryway, just in front of the doors. Quickly, Lycan and Hayden began to straighten Carlos' clothes and wipe away blood. Hera rummaged through her leather satchel (she really liked leather) and triumphantly removed a small cloth pouch with a cord tied around the top. Herbs, probably stolen from Cynder. Hera tossed them to Lycan and the girl quickly opened the pouch, rolling some herbs into a small ball. Carlos opened his mouth and lifted his tongue, wrinkling his nose at the bitter flavor when Lycan placed them under his tongue. Instantly, his gashes began to heal.

Hayden took the girl's hands and Shadow-Traveled. Carlos gave them to the count of three, then banged on the door. He was fixing his hood, making sure it covered his face, when the door opened. Fairy Godmother stood there. He could see Jane, Mal, and Evie peering around her, with Doug, Ben, and Jay pulling at their sleeves to keep them back. _So far, so good,_ Carlos thought. There was no sign of recognition on any of their faces.

Clearing his throat, he began, "Are you Fairy Godmother? I'm a demon hunter from Mt. Thunder. I'm here to answer your distress call."

 

 


	3. Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> List of characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real notes. This is just a list of all the characters before I start posting the actual story.

Lycan Wolf-Daughter of the Big Bad Wolf (from Red Riding Hood)  
Hera-Alecto Hook-Daughter of Captain Hook  
Hayden Desmond-Son of Hades  
Manny Hunter-Son of the Huntsman  
Cynder Charming-Kidnapped daughter of Cinderella and Prince Charming (Chad's sister)  
Hannah Westerguard-Daughter of Prince Hans  
Ellie Frost-Daughter of Elsa and Jack Frost  
Annabelle Bjorgman-Daughter of Anna and Kristoff  
Mojo Spirit-Mutant daughter of Mushu  
Shaylin Facilier-Daughter of Dr. Facilier  
Odin Evans-Grandson of Mama Odie  
Reyna Starr-Mutant great-niece of Ray (the fire fly)  
Kori Louis-Mutant niece of Louis (the crocodile)  
Tatyana -Daughter of Tiana and Naveen  
Junior-Son of Meg and Hercules  
Charlie La Bouff-Son of Charlotte La Bouff  
Meredith (Merry)-Daughter of Merida  
Harris (Harry)-Son of Merida (named after her brother)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this things is pissing me off. It won't let me show that the damn thing is finished! No more chapters! So just to be clear, this is the last chapter-thing. Next I will post the actual story.


	4. Chapter 4

Yo.

So I started this like two years ago and completely forgot about it.

However, I remembered!

So I guess I'm going to try and write this, if anyone wants to read it?

Of course, it'll be updated and edited to fit my idea for it now, so it's gonna be a lot gorier and a lot more mature.

So let's say I write the first chapter, post it, and then add the link below, just in case anyone actually looks at this ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys, I'm really sorry about this. As of today, there are no plans to sit down and write the idea I had for this story. I have a few chapters, but honestly I've just got no motivation to continue this. Maybe one day I'll write it out, but it won't be for a while, I don't think.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe if anyone actually looks at this and wants to see it happen, leave me a comment? Please? I don't want to write something no one wants.


End file.
